Fate's Red String
by Linwellin
Summary: The strings of fate pull two unlikely people together. Rogue Cheney & Lucy Heartfilia first meet at the Grand Magic Games, and there is where everything started. Smiles, tears, and longing for the future. Falling in love, and learning the truth about ones past.
1. Chapter 1: Her Smile

**Authors Note: **My first fanfic. Ahhh I'm so nervous. So….umm….I hope you guys like it. I love Rouge and Lucy together so, I hope and plan to do a lot of fanfics on them.

**Title:** Fates Red String

**Summary:** The strings of fate pull two unlikely people together. Rogue Cheney & Lucy Heartfilia first meet at the Grand Magic Games, and there is where everything started. Smiles, tears, and longing for the future.

Falling in love, and learning the truth about ones past,

**DISCLAIMER:**All Fairy Tail characters/story do not belong to me.

_**Grand Magic Games **_

_**Naval Battle**_

_Normal POV_

"Kyaaa. Uwahh. " Lucy screams out in pain as Minerva viciously attacks her. With her keys in the hands of her opponent, there's nothing she can do to fight back. Lucy can only endure the pain, because Minerva won't let her fall out. Bring Lucy back again and again for the sheer entertainment.

_Lucy's POV_

"_It feels hot?" _she thought when Minerva's magic hits her. She begins to head towards the outer lines of the ring, but she stops herself in time.

"If I lose here…I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard...!" breathing a little heavy. She managed to get those and some more words out.

"I won't betray everyone's emotions. That's why I'll never give up." She gives Minerva a stare, with determination in her eyes.

She looks up at the clock. _"31 seconds to go…I can hold out until then, I have to for Fairy Tail, for my friends, my family." _She said in a low whisper.

"Wh-what's going on? Minerva stopped her attack." The announcer reports for everyone to hear. "What?" she said as she looks up to see what was going on. The look on Minerva's face looks twisted up, from hearing Lucy's words. Shocked by what she sees, she was not at all prepared for the next attack. Minerva unleashed a powerful attack on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she yells out loud for everyone to hear. _"It hurts…..b-but I won't cry or give up."_ her thoughts, while being push back by a great force of magic. But at the same time she can hear Minerva speak something.

"You have your heads in the clouds! Fairy Tail! What kind of heart do you think we have!?"

"WE ARE THE NUMBER 1 IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WE ARE SABERTOOTH!" she hears those words and feels another attack from Minerva at the same time.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" this attack sends her flying at a great speed. _"No, I won't be able to stop in time."_ She tries to come up with something to help her, before falling out.

"She's disappeared" The last thing she heard before a strong hit to her backside. "AHHHHHH" Minerva pulled her back in with her magic. _"What? Why?" _But not soon after thinking that, Minerva begins to hit her repeatable.

"Ugh. Ahhh." she screams over and over after each hit lands on her. Only one word came to her mind in response to what is happening to her. Torture. _"Minerva is doing this to torture me." _She was right.

"_It's no good, I'm losing conscious." _She knows she can't hold out much longer. No good, she feels her body go limp and falls unconscious. The last things she hears are:

"The Referee says stop"

And Minerva laughing "Hahahaha"

_Normal POV_

"The Referee says stop. The match is over."

Garbing the unconscious Lucy by the neck and holding her outside the ring. Minerva gave a pose of victory with Lucy as her trophy.

"LUCY!" Nastu and Gray yell, as well as some others from the guild.

Nastu and Gray jump up and are about to get Lucy when they stop and just look. Minerva sees the two guys and looks on their faces. "Why did they stop?" she says out loud. Turning to see what they see, her eyes open wide at what see saw.

With the biggest smile upon her face, Lucy begins to say something.

"Fairy Tail is Strong. Fairy Tail gives Kindness. Fairy Tail shows Love" That smile then turns into the most beautiful smile anyone has seen.

"Fairy Tail well win, you'll see. Why? Because we are _**FAMILY**_!" and then she stops.

The members of Fairy Tail begin to cry, upon hearing this. "Lucy"

Mavis stares at Lucy and smiles. "Lucy Heartfilia, someone of a pure heart and soul." Mavis then looks to Master Makarov. "Family fights for each other, Family love each other. And most of all, Family is being as one." Makarov turns to look at her and says only one thing. "Yes."

Minerva stares at Lucy. "So you're awake, huh?" getting a closer look, Minerva notices. "She's still unconscious" saying that for everyone here to hear.

Minerva has a look of pure disgust on her face. "Trash" letting Lucy go for her to fall.

"Lucy" Nastu and Gray then start to run in hopes of catching her. Right before she hits the ground they grab hold of her. "Lucy, hold on. It's going to be alright." Nastu said to her.

And with that, Nastu carries her to the sick bay on the double. With the other Fairy Tail members not far behind him.

_Rouge's POV_

While sitting in the seats up above, just looking at her. His eyes are somewhat open wide, while trying to understand why.

"She's smiling. Why? She lost." He was about to say something else until he saw and then heard what she had to say next.

"Because we are _**FAMILY**_!" having the most beautiful smiles on her face. His just stares at her and says something in a low whisper, something he never thought he say.

"…Beautiful…"

**Authors Note:** Alright, I'm going to stop here for chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Cause I do. I feel happy about writing this. I hope to see some reviews on what you think. ;D

Oh and as the saying goes "If you don't have something nice to say, don't saying anything at all" If you don't like how it starts or you don't like the paring, Please don't write anything at all, because I don't care to read mean things. XP

**DISCLAIMER AGAIN:**All Fairy Tail characters/story do not belong to me. (Story part is for chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2: His Thoughts, Her Tears

**A/N: Alright, here comes chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**But before I start writing, I like to thank the people who lifted reviews:**

**mysteryfriend16, , BlackSakura-chi, Xx-Ice-kun-xX, Whiterose937888, altrilast13.**

**-Bows- Thank you, knowing that people liked it gave me more confidence to write more. :D**

**Reply to altrilast13: Thank you very much for the advice.**

**DISCLAIMER: All Fairy Tail characters/story do not belong to me.**

* * *

_**His Thoughts, Her Tears**_

**Rogue's POV**

"…Beautiful…"

"…_.what?"_ I thought. What the hell am I thinking? She's a fairy. I tilted my face down and plundered why.

"Rogue?" I turned my eyes to face to voice who called my name. "Oh." I look down and saw who it was, I leaded down to pick up the little Sabertooth exceed dressed a frog suit from beside me into my arms. "What's wrong Rogue?" Frosch said in the process of me holding him.

I looked at him and said "..Nothing." in a straight voice, just as those left my mouth; I heard the dragon slayer from Fairy Tail the one called Nastu yell for Lucy. I turn my head and looked up to see what happened.

I opened my eyes wider as I saw the seer disgust on Minerva's face; I never really could get along with her and her ideas. But with my hearing, I heard her say the word "Trash". Just then she dropped Lucy. My hands clench the bar in front of me, I wanted to jump over and catch the falling fairy. _"...Why?" _I thought to myself, just before getting ready to hop over the railing, when someone landed their hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see who the hand belonged to. It was Sting. He had one hand on my shoulder while the other was pointing at the fairies, laughing. "HAHAHA. Stupid fairies."

I felt something inside me wanting to tell him to shut up. But again I just plundered the thought _"why?" _

"Damn." Sting said with a look of disappointment in his eyes. I turned to look and saw something that made me want to kill.

Two other members of fairy tail ran into the arena and caught the falling fairy before she hit the ground. "Lucy, wake up." the one with black hair said. "It's alright. We're here." Nastu said as he began to carry her away.

My face turned dark slightly. My hands begin to clench harder on the bar, that I begun to feel it break. _"Don't touch her." _The sec that thought popped in my head, I saw Frosch put a hand in front of my face.

"Fro thinks Rogue looks weird" he said looking at me with wired eyes. But I didn't look at him, my eyes were glued to Nastu has he started to disappear with the female fairy.

"Rogue?" Frosch said one more time and it was a little bit louder this time so I could hear. I looked down at him. My face still a little on the dark side.

"What?" in a deep voice I asked Frosch what he was talking about. Frosch then waved a hand in my face and said. "Fro said that Fro thinks Rogue looks weird." After that he pointed at my face. It was then that I realized my face was a little off then my normal look. I turned to walk away from the arena, so that I could think.

"Where you going?" I heard Sting ask me with a 'huh' looked on his face.

"…Out."

"Huh. Out where?" Sting asked with one eye arch as he started to walk over to me.

"…Just out." I turned to look at him with a 'don't follow' face but still emotionless.

"Whatever man." Sting said as he turned to go back and greet Minerva who was coming over.

I then started too walked in the hallways for some peace and quiet.

**Normal POV **

Nastu ran as fast as he could to try and get Lucy to the sick bay. "It's going to be alright. Just hang on" Nastu said holding on to Lucy tight. Nastu with his dragon nose could smell other members from Fairy Tail and some other guilds man coming up from behind. While still running, Nastu turned his head and saw Wendy coming up crying "Lucy-san".

"Wendy." Nastu looks at her. "The sec we get in the infirmary, you need to starting healing Lucy, alright?"

"Yes, of course." Wendy said in soft voice as she was starting to catch up to Nastu.

After saying that, Nastu had reached the infirmary in a mere sec. He kick open the door and rushed to the bed next to Elfman. Nastu laid her down gentle and moved aside. "Wendy, are you here?" Nastu called for her a loud tone.

"I'm here." Wendy ran to Lucy's side and started to heal her. "Dragon Healing" she said placing her hands over Lucy body. Her hands omitted a warm, bright, light and started to heal Lucy slowly. "Don't worry Lucy-san. I'll heal you, no matter how long it takes."

One after another, more people started to come into the room.

"I'll help heal her, Wendy" a voice was heard as they enter the room. Wendy turned to look. It was Chelia from Lamia Scale. Behind her were other members from different guilds.

"Thank you, Chelia" Wendy smiled and return to focusing on healing Lucy. Chelia ran up next to Wendy, kneeled down and placed her hand over Lucy as well. "God Healing" she called out in serious tone.

**Time Skip 1 hour and 30 minutes –**

Some time had passed, people left saying their goodbye's and get better to Lucy. Only Nastu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Ezra, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, the Thunder group, as well as Master Makarov and the First Master of Fairy Tail Mavis. They all stood around the around hoping that Lucy would wake up soon. Elfman woke up in the middle of the healing an asked what happened. Evergreen told him and he cried out "That's not being a MAN!"

"I hope she wakes up soon" Wendy said in a low voice. Her hand clench together and she was sitting in a chair next to Lucy's bed. Without realizing it she started to cry a bit. "I did everything I could do to help, but my power was still not enough."

Master Makarov walked up to Wendy slowing and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best, she is healed, and now all we have to do is wait." Master Makarov then looked at Lucy sleeping, and sadness over came his face. "How dare they do this to my **child**." Anger then took over his voice.

"We know how you feel, Master" Erza said, walking to the end of Lucy's bed and sitting down gentle. She then place one hand on Lucy's leg and the other over her face as not to cry. "Lucy, please wake up and smile for us." Erza said a sweet, tender voice in hopes that it would wake Lucy.

"Ugh"

Everyone looked and stared at the bed.

"Lucy" they all said in low tone as not to scarce her. Wendy and Levy begun to cry, Erza let out a single tear, Nastu, Gray and everyone else in the room smiled so big, Master Makarov walk over to Lucy and patted her head. "My child, I'm so happy you are awake." Master said as tears started to form in his eyes.

**Lucy's POV**

"…." I was dreaming. I dreamed that lost again. I was in so much pain, I thought I was dead. But no, to my hopes I was not dead. I wished I was. I lost again and shamed fairy tails name. How can they ever forgive me?

I was dreaming the fight over and over again. I so badly wanted to wake up. "Someone please help" I yelled in my dream.

The last thing I remember was tell Minerva that Fairy Tail was and is a family. But when I said those words I wasn't awake. I wanted to tell her she was wrong about us, but I black out before I could. After blacking out, I hear something in my head. Something or someone with a sweet and lovely voice said to me "I shall speak thy words for the." Next thing I knew I felt my mouth move and speck but it wasn't me, it was my voice, my words but it wasn't me saying them. After finishing talking, I completely fell asleep. I thought I heard the voice speck again but I could not understand what it was saying.

"_Until next time, Your Highness" the voice said, for it knew Lucy would not hear them. _

After some time of dreaming and screaming for help, I started to hear voice from outside the dream.

"…." I was wondering who those voices belonged to. So I listened closely.

"LUCY!" I heard them. I could feel the tears start to form and I held my hands over my mouth. "Everyone" I heard the voice. My family and friends.

"Alright, Lucy it's time to wake up" I yelled to myself. Everyone is waiting for me.

Then I force my mind to start thinking of my family and waking up. I could feel their feelings, their sadness, their fear, I could hear them crying. _"Lucy, please wake up and smile for us." _I heard that and then realize it worked I woke up from that nightmare. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was Erza who said that to me. I so badly wanted to get up and hug her. I tired to move but my body was in so much pain that I wanted to scream out.

"Ugh" I said as I tired to move again. But I couldn't, so I just laid there. Next thing I knew I hread everyone yell my name. I look to see that Wendy and Levy were crying so bad, Nastu had the big goofy grin as well as Gray and everyone else. I saw that Erza had single tear slid down her face as she looked at me. I then felt a hand laid on me and I turn to see Master almost at the brick of cry too.

"My child, I'm so happy you are awake." I felt the need to start crying after I heard him say that to me in a loving voice. But it was to late to stop, I started to cry.

"Everyone…I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I l-l-ost again" I tried to say in between my cries.

* * *

**Rogue starts to feel wired thinking about the blonde fairy**

**Everyone is worried sick about Lucy**

**Lucy hears a strange voice and fear her guild will be mad that she lost**

…

**Lucy woke up and now it's time to hear her family thinks.**

* * *

**A/N: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 2. Ok Ch 2 is done and ready to go. Hope you guys enjoy and hope to hear some reviews on what you think. **

**You know what, I just love it when I write. Why, you ask? Cause it helps me from having my brain exploding everywhere. I have so many ideas in my head, that if I didn't write I probably be died now ****. **

**Any-way, again hope you guys like it and hope to read some good reviews too. **

**Rogue x Lucy…HEHEHE.. Until time guys. **


End file.
